JJ Taken
by 2903
Summary: JJ gets terrorized and kidnapped. Lots of fluffy, angsty H/C. I wouldn't quite call it romance, but it's pretty darn close.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story is a little bit darker than my normal sickfic type of stuff, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Please feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or request. I own nothing and I'm not making any money off this.

It started innocently enough. A suspect they were investigating had took an interest in her, not at all unusual. But then, there had been the letters, slipped under her hotel room door. Detailing the things he was going to do to her, once he got the chance.

The first time she got one, it was the second day on the case. She had been in the shower, and was fully ready for bed when she noticed the white envelope on the floor. She picked it up and opened it, reading the first few sentences before her hands dropped it back onto the floor in horror. She had panicked, triple checking the locks on the windows and doors before crawling into the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. She felt her breathing quicken and she knew she needed to calm down. She needed to tell someone what had happened, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed her cellphone and clicked on the first contact she saw. Someone that would know what to do.

She waited anxiously as the phone rang. "Hotchner" the voice at the other end of the line answered.

"H-Hotch?" JJ asked, wincing at how scared her voice sounded.

"JJ, is there something wrong?"

"Th-there was a um letter under my door while I showered and-and I think it's from our unsub. He, said he was gonna rape me Hotch. I'm scared." Her voice broke at the end and her words spilled out.

"I'll be right there JJ. You're okay. You're safe." He consoled her.

"Please don't hang up." She begged him, sounding pitiful to herself.

"I won't Jayje." He promised her. "I'm at your door now. You wanna let me in?"

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, letting him in. He observed her silently for a moment. Her scared expression, watery eyes, and shaking hands. He guided her to the bed with his hand gently resting on her back, and they sat down together. She quietly handed him the letter.

"I didn't get past the first few sentences." She told him and he rubbed her shoulder understandingly, reading the letter. He looked back up at her after a moment, closing the paper in his hand. He had a dark look in his eyes, and she could tell he was trying to conceal his anger for her sake.

"I'm going to call Rossi to take this to the station and have it processed. In the meantime, we'll get you a room under a fake name so you can get some sleep. Does that sound okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah.. okay." She responded softly and he pulled out his phone, dialing Rossi.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and JJ jumped, looking at Hotch with fear. He rubbed his hand down her back comfortingly as he got up, looking through the peephole.

"It's just Rossi." He said as he pulled open the door.

Rossi stepped in the door and landed his gaze on a teary eyed JJ, immediately rushing over to her.

"It's gonna be okay Jayje. You're safe with Hotch and with the team. Nobody will hurt you darling." He comforted her and she smiled shyly, wiping away a stray tear.

Twenty minutes later, Rossi was gone and Hotch was getting JJ settled into a new room. He watched as she went around 3 times checking all of the points of entry. At the beginning of her fourth, he stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You're safe JJ. It's okay. You need to get some rest." He told her firmly but gently. At that, she burst into small sobs, shocking him slightly. He hesitated for a moment before pulling her into his arms and shushing her, rubbing his hands up and down her back and shoulders.

"Shhh Jayje it's okay, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. I know you're scared, and that's okay. But I need you to know that I will not let anyone touch you. You're safe with me, okay?" He reassured her. She nodded weakly into his chest, but her breathing was still labored and shallow. He walked her over to the bed in the hotel room and sat down with her in his arms. He stretched out across the bed, JJ laying on his chest with his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered to her until her sobs began to fade out. Glancing down at her face, he wasn't too surprised that she had cried herself to sleep on him, and he felt his heartstrings tug for her. She had already been through so much. She didn't need this.

Rather quickly, he followed her into a peaceful sleep. She slept through the rest of the night, feeling safe in his arms. She had been too distraught to comprehend that she was cuddled up to her no nonsense boss, opening herself up to him, until the next morning.

She awoke slowly, in a comfortable haze. She was warm and her eyelids were heavy. There was a weight across her back that held her lightly in place. As she edged more to consciousness, she forced her eyes open, taking in the scene around her. She was in a hotel room. Her bags were here, and she was laying on... uh oh. She didn't have any recollection of the previous night yet, so she assumed the worst.

She stared at him in panicked awe for a few moments before slipping out of his arms, waking him up. He sat up, and she noticed he was fully clothed. Sweatpants and a T shirt.

"You okay Jayje?" He asked her sleepily.

"Yeah... yeah um, what happened last night?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" He almost stated, looking slightly surprised. She shook her head shyly and looked at her lap.

"The unsub slipped a letter under your door. It seems he's taken up a particular interest in you. It... it wasn't pretty. You were really upset. I didn't want to leave you alone."

JJ's memory from the previous night flooded back to her and hit her like a hurricane. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay Jayje. We're gonna keep you safe. He won't touch you." He told her softly, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

The second letter had come a few days later, and was hardly different besides the fact that he had somehow gotten into her room and placed it onto the bed.

JJ walked into the hotel room she was staying in, setting down her bag and plopping down onto the sofa. She had hesitated when he had asked her if she wanted him to stay with her that night. The agent in her said no, that she could take care of herself. But the terrified and anxious JJ wanted him with her.

When she peeled back her covers to get into the bed, she noticed something that immediately made her heart stop. Sealed in a small white envelope, a letter. Sitting upright on the sheets.

"He cannot protect you from me. I will find you anywhere you go. Do not expect to escape."

Was the first line.

JJ's breathing became heavy and she dropped the letter, stumbling back. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them. She then proceeded to tear her hotel room apart, looking for something, anything. She was working herself up badly, driving herself into a full blown panic attack quickly. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to call Hotch.

He picked up after the second ring.

"JJ? Are you okay?" He asked.

He could hear her quiet sobs and shaky breaths.

"JJ. Just talk to me honey. What happened?"

"Hotch I- He- I-I don't kn-know h-h-how he got in. I'm so sca-ared." She forced out through tears.

"I'm at your door JJ, can you let me in?"

She opened the door for him, tears still streaming down her face.

He stepped into the room and rested his hand on her back, turning her towards him.

"It's okay Jayje, he can't get you. You're safe."

He guided her to the bed and sat her down, kneeling in front of her and holding both of her hands in his.

"Hey, hey, JJ." He said, lifting one of his hands to turn her chin towards him.

"It's alright. I won't let him get you. You are not leaving my sight. I'm going to call Rossi okay?"

She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. Hotch probably already thinks she's pathetic and incompetent, and Rossi would too in a moment. Despite feeling this way, JJ couldn't control the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, JJ honey shh. Come here." He said, pulling her into his arms. Her body practically went limp once she felt herself being wrapped securely in his embrace. The shame was undermined by an overwhelming need to feel safe.

Hotch's heart started to hurt more when he heard her quiet, muffled sobs, and felt her tears soaking through his shirt. He gathered her farther into his arms and lifted her, turning and sitting on the bed with her in his lap.

The position they were in was extremely intimate for friends, but holding her seemed to be helping calm her down, and that was what she needed right now.

After a few minutes her sobs slowed and she pulled back, looking at him with red bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry Hotch, I-I don't know why I'm reacting like this." She whispered.

"It's okay to be scared JJ. I just want you to feel safe."

"Thank you" She laughed, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"I'm gonna call Rossi now, okay?" He asked, and she nodded and slid off his lap.

He called Rossi, who said he'd be down in five minutes, and then they sat in comfortable silence until there was a knock at the door. Hotch opened it, not bothering to check the peephole.

Instead of Rossi, a tall, burly man immediately punched Hotch in the face hard enough to knock him out.

JJ saw her boss's body drop to the floor and screamed. The man stepped inside and smiled at her.

"I told you I was coming, baby." He said, creeping closer to her. He lunged at her and injected her with something. She immediately felt her body go numb and her vision went black shortly thereafter.

She awoke in the backseat of an old SUV. Her vision blurred and swam for a few minutes before she could even begin to gather her bearings. She looked around her quietly, and her heart jumped at the sight of her kidnapper's cellphone sitting on the center console, within reach. As quietly as she could, she slipped the phone into her hands, and dialed 911.

When the operator picked up, JJ tried to whisper as quietly as she could, but the man heard her immediately and whipped his head around, so she started to scream.

"My name is Jennifer Jaraeu please help me I've been taken by a man I'm in an SUV on a highway please." She got out before throwing the phone underneath the passenger seat, hoping it would buy them enough time to track the call.

"Stupid little bitch! You're gonna pay for that." The unsub snarled at her, slamming on his breaks which sent JJ flying into the back of his seat. He got out and slammed his door, ripping hers open and dragging her out by her hair as she screamed. He left his car and half dragged her into the forest. She could only hope her team was on the way. He stopped walking and she looked up, paling at what she saw in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So this will probably be the last chapter of this story unless anyone has any more ideas. Requests and suggestions are welcome. Let me know what you think!

"We've got eyes on them, they're in the lake." Hotch heard through his earpiece. Him and the team, minus one, stumbled down the steep hill towards the lake. They had tracked JJ's phone call and were there in the better part of 15 minutes. They could see two figures in the approaching lake. One of which, was one of their very own. Their hearts collectively stopped when they watched their unsub push a struggling JJ under the surface of the water, holding her under.

Hotch was the first to reach the lake, taking out the unsub with a single shot to the chest before stomping into the lake. He watched the man's body fall lifelessly into the lake, and JJ float to the surface.

It took an agonizing amount of time for him to get to JJ. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her body and pulled her up. She was cold and limp, but at the upward motion her eyes popped open and she began to cough up water over Hotch's shoulder. Hotch gasped heavily in relief, and rubbed her back gently as she hacked up lake water.

JJ was confused. She was in shock, not coherent enough to know what was going on. She was cold, and her muscles were beyond tired. Hotch could feel her shaking and hear her frantic sobs, he ran his hand up and down her back as he walked her to the shore. "It's okay JJ. We're here. You're safe. It's all over."

With that message, JJ let herself relax in Hotch's familiar hold. She knew she was safe now with her team. They had found her. She felt herself being set down on wet sand of the shore, and the cold finally set in. She began to shiver violently in her soaked clothing and her teeth chattered. The world was spinning around her and she couldn't recognize anyone's faces. Fear bubbled up in her stomach and she began to sob softly again, her eyes searching for something, someone familiar. She felt warm hands rub up and down her arms, and her vision cleared enough to make out the face of her superior kneeling down in front of her, also soaked.

A paramedic brought over a thermal blanket and Hotch accepted it gratefully, wrapping it around himself and JJ. She scooted closer to him and he pulled her up into his arms, resting her on his lap. She shied away from the paramedics that had tried to look at her, insisting he hadn't hurt her, that she was okay.

After a few moments, Hotch whispered into her ear.

"Let's get out of here Jayje. We can go pack and go home. The jet's here."

He felt her nod against him and he stood up with her, planting her on her shaky feet and holding her steady.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked her quietly. She nodded slightly and they began to trek up the steep hill and back to the team's SUV.

Part way through he heard JJ gasp and stop, he looked at her and she was holding her bleeding foot. He berated himself for not realizing that she hadn't been wearing shoes. He quickly walked to her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her up the remainder of the journey.

It was decided that Morgan would drive, and Reid would sit in the passenger seat, leaving Emily, JJ, and Hotch in the back. Rossi decided he would ride back to the station with one of the officers.

Hotch deposited a foil wrapped JJ into the back seat. She immediately felt any warmth leave her body and started shaking.

"Let me look at your foot Jayje, I want to make sure nothing got stuck in there." He said, gently taking a hold of her ankle. He wiped some of the blood away with his thumb and she yelped, yanking her foot towards herself but not escaping Hotch's strong hold.

"Shh shh shh you're okay Jayje. There's nothing in there. We'll put something on it at the hotel, okay?" He comforted her.

He slid in next to her and Emily sat on her other side. JJ immediately pressed herself up to Hotch's side, soaking in his warmth. He reached his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

The ride was long, and even though the heat was blasting JJ was still shaking in Hotch's arms. He didn't know if it was from the cold or from fear. They reached the hotel and climbed out of the car. Hotch accompanied JJ to her room, half carrying her so she didn't have to put any weight on her foot.

By the time everyone was packed up, the jet was ready. It didn't take long for them to get up into the air. JJ had fallen asleep in the car on the way, so Hotch had just carried her up and put her on the couch. He stole glances at her every once in a while, but she was sleeping deeply, and thankfully peacefully as well.

When the jet landed, all of the team except Hotch and a sleeping JJ exited the jet. Emily stopped next to Hotch on her way out.

"Is she gonna be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. With time." He replied. "She's scared and in shock right now, but she's strong and she can get through this."

"Take care of her, Hotch."

"Yes Ma'am."

After Emily got off the plane, Hotch approached the couch JJ was asleep on.

He was a little bit worried. She had fallen asleep in the car and was dead to the world ever since. Had she hit her head? Should he have kept her awake?

He shook her shoulder gently and her eyes popped open. Her breathing became heavy and he could see the onset of tears.

"Hey, hey Jayje. It's okay, it's just me. We're home. You're safe honey."

She calmed quickly, and sat up, gathering her things.

JJ was in a daze as her and Hotch walked to his car. She didn't notice that they had stopped walking or that he was talking to her until he touched her shoulder.

The contact snapped her out of her daze and she jumped back, almost falling backwards if Hotch hadn't grabbed her. He looked into her eyes briefly before pulling her the rest of the way in. He settled his chin on her head and rubbed a hand up and down her back, frowning when he heard muted sobs coming from her.

He held her for a few minutes longer before lifting her and depositing her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

"I-I don't want to be alone. I'm still scared." She confessed quietly.

"I'll stay with you JJ. It's okay honey. I promise you're safe. It's okay to be scared."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile and he stood up, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before walking over to the driver side.

When they arrived to JJ's apartment, she was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Hotch thought for a moment before picking up her go bag and fishing around inside until he found her keys. Stuffing them in his pocket, he walked over to her side and opened her door.

He reached around her carefully and unbuckled her, before lifting her out of the car, holding her light form against him so her head rested on her shoulder.

Ten minutes later she was tucked into bed, and Hotch locked the door before taking up residence on the couch. He fell into a light sleep quickly.

At about 3 AM, Hotch awoke abruptly to a scream from inside. He jumped up, not recognizing his surroundings at first, before running to JJ's room.

Inside, he saw her sitting up in the bed, the sheets pulled up to her chest. She whimpered when she saw him coming close to her.

"Hey, JJ, baby it's okay." He soothed her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Shh, shh Jayje." He said as he guided her back down onto the bed.

He smoothed down her hair softly and shushed her, watching as her eyes drooped and she fell back asleep.

He laid down beside her, on top of the blankets, and quickly fell back asleep himself.


End file.
